


Rooftop Lovin'

by therealrjbenson



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, POV Wade Wilson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rooftop Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Wade Wilson, smutty roof top sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealrjbenson/pseuds/therealrjbenson
Summary: Deadpool spies on Spiderman from a nearby rooftop, while he beats up a bad guy. Spider-man notices...





	Rooftop Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> mean Deadpool  
> [yellowbox]: nice Deadpool

_And…_

 

“Wham!”

 

A black glove shifted backward, scratching red leather that pulled tight over a firm ass cheek.

 

“Yee-ouch! Right in the kisser!” Deadpool moved the sniper scope over a millimeter, watching as Spiderman finished off his latest enemy. He was safely tucked on the top of a nearby building, the best view of Spidey’s ass he could find and had the fight in the perfect range should he need to intervene. Which never happened, unless Deadpool wanted his attention. Which he did. Because Spidey’s attention should be on him. Always.

 

“Look-ing good, baby boy.” He tilted his head, taking in a normal view. “Should I end this now? It would be SO easy to pick that green gremlin off.” Deadpool sighed.

 

<Definitely. Then, Peter will know you can’t keep your promises. Like the piece of shit you are.>

 

[Be nice. He just wants to spend time with our little nerdy Spidey.]

 

 

“Yeah, I just want to show him my katana again. Make him moan all over again. That’s a good reason. He won’t be mad about that, right?”

 

<Katana? More like baby trump hand.>

 

[We are more than average. Shaq hand, at least.]

 

“Exactly. More than average. No one wants a repeat of 27 hours, okay? Even Val got weirded out that night.” Deadpool checked his scope. “Shit stizzle. Looks like Spidey has it handled. Gremlin is tied up in all his webs.”

 

<Goblin. Green Goblin. Why can’t you remember something as simple as that? You really are an idiot.>

 

“Hey. Wait. Where’s Spidey?” Deadpool searched within his scope, but Spiderman was nowhere to be seen. The Goblin was still tied up, a lovely note with great handwriting for the police pinned to his helmet.

 

“Sphew!”

 

A web shot sounded behind him, and Deadpool glanced down at his trigger hand. It was covered, stuck to his rifle with a glob of sticky, white webbing. He giggled. _I know what else I’d like to get covered in sticky white stuff._

 

“I told you before, Deadpool. Stop following me during big fights,” Spiderman said. Deadpool turned, flipping over onto his back, his arm stuck above his head awkwardly. He reached down to his side and unsheathed his knife, cutting away the webbing. But as much as he tried, it wouldn’t cut!

 

“Damn you! How will I masturbate tonight! I need both hands to tame Princess Sophia!”

 

Spiderman raised a brow, one of his white eyes squinting. He rolled his eyes with a curse and leaned over, spraying Deadpool’s hand. “You’re lucky I came up with a new serum to dissolve my webbing faster. Or else, you’d be stuck here.” Spiderman squatted down in his usual way, close enough that Deadpool noticed the blood running over a cut on his arm. His heart jumped into his chest and rage boiled to the surface.

 

As soon as his hand was free, he launched to his feet and palmed his handguns, deadly intent pouring off him. “That Gremlin is gonna meet Lady Death today.”

 

Spiderman grabbed his arm, jumping in front of Deadpool before he could take a step. “Yo. DP, where you going? Who’s a gremlin?”

 

“You’re hurt. Someone has to pay,” Deadpool growled.

 

Spidey looked at his arm. “This little thing? You know as well as I do that I’ll be healed before dinner tonight. It’s not your healing factor, but it does the job. So, just calm down. No gremlins need to die today.” He stepped closer, reaching down to know the guns out Deadpool’s hands. Deadpool allowed him too, distracted by how close the brunette was to him. “Now. Look. See? I’m okay, your calm. It’s all better now because I’m here. Let’s go back to your place and…stay occupied. I could blow off some steam. Green Goblin blew some smoke, but he’s a little rusty these days.”

 

Deadpool looked around. The area they were in was mostly abandoned. It was the old factory area, no sky scraper perverts to play look-see anywhere close. He reached up, pulling his mask up over his lips. Spiderman did that eye squint thing again then yelped as Deadpool tackled him to the ground. Deadpool quickly removed Spidey’s mask, capturing Peter’s lips with his own and wrapping his legs around his waist.

 

“Hey! Not…Here!” Spiderman protested between kisses.

 

“But here is perfect. It kicks my voyeur fetish into gear, and no one will see you either way. Plus, roof top sex. The bestest! Am I right?” Before Spiderman could do much, Deadpool was already pulling off the man’s suit, unzipping the back with one hand. He pulled at the material, but Spiderman kept batting his hands away.

 

“Not here, Wade!” he said. “The police will be here soon!”

 

Deadpool paused and giggled. “Well, el policia just give me the little itty-bitty shivers. Guess it’ll have to be a quickie, eh?” Wade cupped Peter’s junk in his hand, able to reach between the spandex now that the material was loose. Soon, protests turned to moans as Spiderman bucked beneath him. He leaned down, breathing hotly into Peter’s ear. “Oooh. Who likes rooftop sex, now? Not such a bad idea, is it? But you know. I don’t have lube here. Gonna need a spit shine before we can sink the ball into the hole.” Deadpool unzipped his pants, and let his cock hang out of his uniform. Even burned and fucked up looking, his cock had remained as ugly as before. Go figure. But, it was long, veins running through it, a smooth, velvety texture.

 

<That’s the only thing on us that’s smooth these days. The rest? Like Ryan Reynolds mixed with a charpei. Blegh. I don’t know how baby boy stands it.>

 

‘With my lovely cock in his mouth, that’s how.”

 

Spiderman looked up confused. “Huh?” Deadpool took that moment of open mouth confusion to fill him with the next best thing. Wet heat surrounded him as two hands gripped his ass. The man beneath him took it, used to being used in such a way that there was no regretting it now. Deadpool slid in and out, fucking his mouth while squatting over Spiderman’s chest. Oh god, the man could deep throat.

 

“But, wait, there’s more!” Deadpool quickly changed up positions, turning around for the famous 69. He needed to make sure Peter’s booty hole was ready for him. He didn’t want to hurt the man more than necessary of course. Lovemaking was an artform, even when it was crude. And unless the pain was asked for, the less, the better for both parties involved. Deadpool shifted Spiderman’s uniform down, pulling the material off his body until Peter was left in just his briefs that he wore under the suit.

 

<Too damn sexy to be with you. What the actual fuck.>

 

[It’s not about looks. It’s about what you can do. And, sex is our best talent!]

 

“Damn straight!” Wade ground his hips down, Spiderman still busy slobbering on his penis. Little moans sounded as DP began to finger fuck his ass, and took Peter’s cock into his mouth. When he felt the brunette’s muscles loosen, he raised himself out of Peter’s mouth and leaned back on his heels. Baby blues gazed up, glazed over in pleasure.

 

Deadpool crawled around him until he was nestled between Spidey’s legs again. “Mmm-mmm. Baby boy. You are SO beautiful.” And it was the truth. Splayed out naked just for him, a washboard stomach, messy mop of hair, lips swollen from kisses. Smooth skin pulled tight over lean muscles. Those eyes, as blue as the clear, Caribbean ocean. Beautiful.

 

Deadpool leaned forward, pulling one of Peter’s legs over his shoulder and pressed himself inside. Spidey’s arched his back, grimacing as hot steel enter his body. Deadpool reached down, pumping his member, helping to keep his muscles loose and pleasure flowing. Soon, that dreamy expression returned, and Spidey cried out as DP found that bundle of nerves.

 

Deadpool thrust forward, hard. Repeat and rinse. Repeat and rinse. Wait, that’s shampoo. Spiderman clutch as his leathers, pulling DP down to his chest and captured Wade in another passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as he thrust, moans resonating between them. Deadpool reached and gripped Peter by the back of his neck, locking him against him, grateful the man was SO flexible. Like a fucking circus trick. A-Fucking-mazing! Emphasis on the Fucking, Aunty Em.

 

<It’s Aunt May. Not Aunty Em.>

 

[It was a Dorothy reference, shit brick.]

 

_Yeah, lighten up you two. Trying to concentrate._

 

He fucked that hole, in and out, in and out. Slow and hard. Spidey convulsed beneath him, his head swaying, hands gripping Deadpool’s arms. “Oh, god, fuck me!”

 

“Yeah? I can do that? You want me? You want this sharpie motherfucker? I can lay you out, fuck you real good. So good you won’t be able to fight crime for a week.” Deadpool growled into his ear, nibbling on his lobe.

 

“Oh, god, just like that!”

 

“God? There’s no god. Just me. Just Deadpool. Say it. ‘Fuck me Deadpool’ real nice for me,” he demanded. Peter bit his lip, refusing. Deadpool gripped his jaw, forcing Peter’s head up and he bit into his neck. The man cried beneath him, as Wade made a hickey, sucking on the skin until it turned purple.

 

“Say it.”

 

“No hickeys! And, no!”

 

Deadpool cocked his jaw to the side stubbornly and leaned backward. Pulling Spiderman with him, he laid back on the ground, letting the man straddled his hips. Peter panted above him, his body trembling with lust.

 

“If you don’t want me, then you can fuck yourself with my cock,” Deadpool told him. He thrust upwards, and Spiderman cried out, hands gripping the ammo pouches on his belt. “So, do you want me? Say it.” His voice lowered an octave. Something he knew turned Peter on even more.

 

Spiderman’s lip trembled and sucked in a breath, rolling his hips. “Fine…ahh. Fuck me. Fuck me, Deadpool.” Deadpool stilled. “Fuck me so hard I can’t fight crime for a week. I want to drown in your cock. In your sex maniac ways. In your stupid fetish sex ways so badly. Fuck me, Wade Wilson.”

 

Deadpool leaned forward, hands cupping Peter’s face tenderly. He pressed their lips together, delving his tongue inside. "That was beautiful, baby boy. Now, hold on.” He dropped his hands, and lifted Peter’s legs, spinning the man around on his dick. _FUCK THAT’S GOOD!_

 

He pushed Spiderman forward until his face was against the ground. Then went to town, fucking him from behind.

 

“Oh, shit! You’re so fucking deep!”

 

Deadpool grinned. “Oh yeah? You like that? I’m going to pound town now. Just. Gonna. Mess. You. Up,” he said, thrusting with each word. He spread Peter’s cheeks, each impact jiggling and giving him a good grip. Peter had always had a pert, jiggly little ass. He watched himself sliding in and out, and bit his lip. He took him in so nice, sucking his dick inside like he was meant to be there. Fucking- A.

 

“Oh, god! I’m—I’m coming!” Spiderman cried, his body convulsing around Deadpool’s cock. It was too much sensation for Deadpool, and he gave one last thrust, emptying himself inside with a loud groan. They both collapsed forward.

 

Deadpool rolled off and let out a long sigh of contentment. “Roof top sex. The bestest.”


End file.
